Summer School 3: Between the DevilDeep Blue Sea
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Josh and Lily thrash out a decision about his future, Brooke decides on hers, and Sam tries to plan hers and Harrison's; meanwhile, Lily enlists Carmen and Sam in her attempts to aid Mary Cherry.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Cherry Cherry: Delta Burke  
Mrs. Ferrera: Susan Ruttan  
Art Fleischer: Brett Cullen

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**Personal Note:** This is my first posted piece since my mother's death on March 14th. (It was about 1/4 done when she went into the hospital on the 10th.) Therefore please excuse this episode's brevity (it's about six pages shorter than it should be), which is due mostly to several scenes not being quite as fleshed out as they might have been.

* * *

**POPULAR: SUMMER SCHOOL**

**"BETWEEN THE DEVIL AND THE DEEP BLUE SEA"**

**TEASER**

FADE IN:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

ANGLE: THE DOORWAY

From somewhere in the darkness beyond, there are the sounds of  
stumbling, and a crash.

JOSH (O.S.)  
Oww!

A moment later, Josh appears in the doorway, wrapped in a  
blanket.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Lily? Honey?

Only silence greets him.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Baby? Can I come in?

No response.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
(sighs)  
Come on, Lily, it's been a week!  
It's cold out there!

Nothing.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Can I at least have a pillow?

A moment later, a pillow comes sailing through the air,  
hitting him square in the face.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - NIGHT

Mackenzie is in her bassinet, cooing while Harrison plays with  
her, when Jane and Sam come in through the kitchen doors.

HARRISON  
Hey, guys.

He notices something—strange—about their body language.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
What?

Mother and daughter trade a glance.

SAM  
(grinning)  
They're taking Brooke off the  
respirator in the morning!

HARRISON  
Really? That's great!

JANE  
The doctor said she was breathing  
well enough on her own that she  
doesn't need it anymore.

As Jane walks over to Mackenzie, Harrison is surprised when  
Sam takes his hand and fairly pulls him up the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE AND SAM'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Sam sits Harrison forcefully down on her bed, and sits across  
from him.

SAM  
Harrison, I've been thinking.  
About us.

HARRISON  
(cautiously)  
Okay...

SAM  
Look, I think the problem is,  
we're tiptoeing around, waiting  
for the right time for..."it"...to  
happen. There's just too much  
pressure. So, I have decided to  
take the initiative, and solve our  
problem.

Harrison shrugs helplessly.

Sam reaches past him, under her bed, and pulls out a magazine,  
holding it up for him to see. The magazine has a photo of a  
cheesy honeymoon suite on the cover, along with the title "101  
L.A. Passion Pits".

Harrison does a double-take.

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

INT. BROOKE AND SAM'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

HARRISON  
(scratching his head)  
Ah, Sam...I'm not sure what to  
say.

SAM  
(flipping through the magazine)  
There are some great places in  
here, really romantic.

HARRISON  
Uh, yeah, Sam—

SAM  
Come on, Harrison. It's perfect.  
We plan the moment. We pick a  
time, a place, and we just do  
it...get it out of the way.

HARRISON  
Oh, that's real romantic.

Sam gets up, frustrated, and throws herself down on the bed.

SAM  
I'm telling you, I'm going psycho  
here.

Harrison furls his brow.

HARRISON  
Is it that time of the month?

SAM  
(indignant)  
No!

He stands up and looks down at her.

HARRISON  
This is because of Brooke, isn't  
it?

SAM  
What—what do you mean?

HARRISON  
It's because...Brooke and I...

Sam looks away.

SAM  
Maybe.

HARRISON  
Sam...

SAM  
All right. I have a problem with  
the fact that Brooke has shared  
something with you that I haven't.  
(pause)  
It's...like I'm still on the  
outside looking in.

Harrison sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand.

HARRISON  
I love you, Sam.

He puts her hand against his heart.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
We don't have to make love for you  
to be in here. You already are.

He reaches down and tenderly brushes the hair away from her  
face.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Look, school'll be out soon.  
We've got the whole summer. When  
Brooke is better...we'll do  
something incredibly romantic.  
Promise.

CUT TO:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S KITCHEN - MORNING

Lily is sitting at their tiny table, eating, when Josh sits  
down across from her. She glares at him for a moment, then  
pointedly picks up the newspaper and holds it in front of her  
face.

JOSH  
(gamely)  
Come on, baby, you can't not talk  
to me forever, right?

Apparently so; more silence is her only response.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
For the hundredth time, I'm sorry  
I didn't tell you about the  
letter!

He waits, but gets nothing in return.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
(disgruntled)  
Aw...forget it.

He gets up and stomps off. Only then does Lily lower the  
paper and look after him, lip trembling.

CUT TO:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - DAY

Just an establishing shot.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS

Miss Glass is, as usual, having fun with teaching.

GLASS  
All right, listen up! As you  
know, tomorrow is the start of  
finals—or, as I like to call it,  
"Watch 'Em Squirm Week"! This time  
has a special place in my heart;  
it's my chance to wreak vengeance  
for having to put up with you the  
rest of the year.

From the doorway, Vice-Principal Krupps clears his throat.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
(a bit nervously)  
Oh—Mr. Krupps. To what do we owe  
the honor of this visit?

Krupps walks into the room.

KRUPPS  
Miss Glass—as you're aware, under  
the Comprehensive Education Reform  
Act of 1999, one class is selected  
each year to report standardized  
test results to the State.  
Therefore, tomorrow, instead of  
your own final exam, you will  
administer the chemistry section  
of the STAR-7 test.

A horrified gasp arises from the kids.

SAM  
(raising her hand)  
Mr. Krupps? What if we don't pass  
the test?

KRUPPS  
Well, those students who fail to  
pass the exam will have to return  
this summer for a remedial  
chemistry class...

He turns to Miss Glass, who is cracking up over the kids'  
misery.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
...which Miss Glass will be  
teaching.

The grin vanishes from her face instantly. Krupps claps his  
hands together.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(to Miss Glass)  
Well, I'll let you get back to  
your class.

He turns back to the kids.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
I wish everyone the best tomorrow.

Krupps walks out, leaving everyone in the room in shock. Sam  
throws a questioning look at Harrison, sitting next to her.

HARRISON  
(nodding)  
Oh, we're dead.

Sam drops her head to the table.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM - LATER

Lily is sitting on the tuffet, leafing through a thick book,  
when Sam walks in.

LILY  
(looking up)  
Hey.  
(holding up the book)  
I found a chemistry textbook in  
the library.

SAM  
Oh, so you're the one who got it.

Sam sits down next to Lily.

LILY  
This is hopeless.

SAM  
Lily... I have a problem.

LILY  
So do I—I don't wanna go to summer  
school!

SAM  
No, I mean...another problem.

Lily sets the book down.

LILY  
What is it?

SAM  
It's Harrison.

Lily raises an eyebrow.

LILY  
Really? I thought...

SAM  
Well— It's me. It—it's me and  
Harrison.

LILY  
(concerned)  
Are you two not getting along?

SAM  
No. Yes. I mean— We are.  
Getting along. In fact, we're  
doing great.

LILY  
But...?

SAM  
(sighs)  
But... Okay, this is probably  
really silly, but...we haven't...

Lily makes a "go on" motion.

SAM (CONT'D)  
We haven't...gone to the next  
level.

LILY  
Is Harrison pressuring you?

Sam gets up and starts pacing.

SAM  
No! No—I'M the one doing the  
pressuring. Harrison's fine with  
it.

LILY  
Oh...

SAM  
Harrison said he wanted the moment  
to be right. So I said, fine,  
we'll plan a time and place to do  
it. But he didn't think that  
sounded romantic.

Lily eyes her suspiciously.

LILY  
Sam...you didn't buy that trashy  
"Passion Pits" magazine, did you?

Sam lets her expression answer. Then she rubs her hands over  
her face.

SAM  
Okay, I am acting like a total  
slut, aren't I?

LILY  
Well...

Sam throws her arms up in despair.

SAM  
I just want so badly for this  
thing with Harrison to work...

LILY  
And, you're jealous because he  
slept with Brooke.

Sam turns and stares at her.

SAM  
Why is this so obvious to  
everyone?

LILY  
(laughs)  
It doesn't exactly take a rocket  
scientist to figure that out.

SAM  
All right, I'm jealous, I admit  
it.  
(considers)  
Also... I'm tired of waiting.

She gestures at Lily.

SAM (CONT'D)  
It's not like YOU have that  
problem, being married to Josh.

LILY  
(downcast)  
Well... Josh and I aren't  
exactly the picture of wedded  
bliss.

SAM  
(shocked)  
What?

She sits back down next to Lily.

LILY  
(reluctantly)  
In fact, if you want to be  
technical about it, we haven't...

SAM  
(puzzled)  
Why?

LILY  
Well, first we were living with my  
mom, and then we were living with  
Miss Glass...  
And then...we got into this huge  
fight, and...we haven't exactly  
been speaking to each other since.

SAM  
Lily! Why didn't you say  
something?

LILY  
I wanted to, but... You've been  
so busy with Brooke, and you  
already gave us all that money...

SAM  
(firmly)  
Nonsense. You are gonna tell me,  
right now, what the problem is.

LILY  
(wiping her eyes)  
I...found out he was keeping  
things from me.

SAM  
(alarmed)  
It's not... There isn't someone  
else?

LILY  
No!

She reaches into her bag, pulls out the letter and hands it to  
Sam. As Sam starts to read, her eyes grow wide.

SAM  
Wow...

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - NOON

Sam is eating alone when Josh comes up to her.

JOSH  
Where's Harrison?

SAM  
Off trying to score a crash course  
in chemistry.

JOSH  
Good.  
(sitting down)  
I need your help.

SAM  
If this is about Lily, she already  
told me.

JOSH  
So—you know about the letter.

SAM  
Yes, I know... Josh, what were  
you thinking?

JOSH  
(gesturing)  
I just—didn't want her to get  
involved with it.

SAM  
Josh, you're MARRIED! You're  
supposed to be involved with  
everything about each other's  
lives!

JOSH  
I know, I screwed up. But, Sam—I  
tried to apologize! I've  
apologized like a hundred times.  
She won't even look at me.

Sam closes her eyes and thinks for a moment.

SAM  
All right—I will TRY to help you  
work things out.

JOSH  
(relieved)  
Thanks.

SAM  
BUT you have to promise me that  
you won't ever do anything like  
this again.

JOSH  
I won't. I swear—I've learned my  
lesson.

SAM  
Okay—meet me in the Supply Room in  
fifteen minutes.

JOSH  
(a bit confused)  
Uh, all right.

Sam gets up and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT. SUPPLY ROOM - LATER

Josh is standing and marking time in this narrow room, whose  
main feature is wall-to-wall shelves filled with all manner of  
school supplies. The door opens and Sam prods Lily in.

LILY  
...Sam, I don't understand what—

She stops short when she sees Josh, but Sam propels her  
forward.

SAM  
(firmly)  
All right. You two are IN LOVE,  
and you have been fighting for far  
too long. So, you are going to  
work this out, right here, right  
now.

Lily folds her arms and glares at the wall.

JOSH  
(tiredly)  
Sam, I don't think this is gonna  
work.

SAM  
Guys, believe me when I tell you,  
this is for your own good.

JOSH  
What—?

Sam take two quick steps back, and slams the door shut. Lily  
and Josh both rush the door, as they hear the lock turning.  
They pound on the door.

JOSH/LILY  
Sam!

SAM (O.S.)  
(from the other side)  
Talk!

LILY  
Sam, open the door!

SAM (O.S.)  
(from the other side)  
(sing-song)  
Good-byeeee...

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Sam pockets the key and saunters away, humming to herself.

CUT TO:

EXT. A PARK - DAY

Brooke and Clarence are sitting on opposite ends of a bench.

CLARENCE  
Hey—haven't we been here before?

Brooke looks around idly.

BROOKE  
I don't know. Maybe.

Clarence stews for a few moments.

CLARENCE  
Aren't you curious?

Brooke just shrugs.

CLARENCE (CONT'D)  
You know, Brooke, you're getting  
to be a real downer lately.

BROOKE  
(sourly)  
Well, I'm sorry if I haven't been  
entertaining you.

Clarence jumps up and starts pacing.

CLARENCE  
Man! You are a tough nut to  
crack. I thought Harrison was  
stubborn, but he was a piece of  
cake compared to you!

BROOKE  
(bitterly)  
Thanks.

CLARENCE  
Okay—you're frustrated. I get  
that. But...you can't just give  
up.

BROOKE  
Why not? Why can't I just sit on  
this bench until the end of time?

CLARENCE  
Well...you just can't.

Brooke folds her arms across her chest and settles back  
defiantly. Clarence sighs, and settles on his heels in front  
of her.

CLARENCE (CONT'D)  
Brooke, I'm trying to help.

BROOKE  
I'm tired of this. I look, and I  
look, and I haven't found any  
answers at all.

CLARENCE  
That's because you haven't asked  
any questions.

BROOKE  
(glaring)  
I've done nothing but ask  
questions.

CLARENCE  
(laughs)  
Not to ME. To yourself. That's  
the only way you're going to find  
the answers you want.

BROOKE  
(shaking her head)  
What?

CLARENCE  
Look—

Brooke suddenly puts her finger to her lips.

BROOKE  
Shhh...what's that?

Clarence shuts up and cocks his head, and soon a sound wafts  
through the air: a rhythmic tapping noise. Brooke gets up  
and heads off over a small knoll, following the sound, with  
Clarence close behind.

At the top of the knoll, Brooke stops abruptly, causing  
Clarence to almost run into her back.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(pointing)  
Who's THAT?

Clarence follows her gaze, down the shallow slope to a  
basketball court—where someone is dribbling a basketball.  
Without waiting for an answer, Brooke takes off down the hill.

CUT TO:

EXT. AN OUTDOOR BASKETBALL COURT - CONTINUOUS

Brooke pulls up at the edge of the court, where a tall—very  
tall—lanky, teenaged girl is dancing around, easily dribbling  
around and between her legs. When she sees Brooke, she picks  
up the ball and holds it on her hip, watching her expectantly.  
Brooke peers closely at her for a moment.

BROOKE  
(tentatively)  
Mackenzie?

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

EXT. THE BASKETBALL COURT - CONTINUOUS

MACKENZIE  
Hey, Brooke.

BROOKE  
(shaking her head)  
I don't get it.

Mackenzie starts dribbling the basketball again, lazily from  
hand to hand.

MACKENZIE  
What's to get? You wanted to see  
me—here I am.

Brooke looks over at Clarence, who is standing next to her  
now.

BROOKE  
I did?

He shrugs in response.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(to Mackenzie)  
How are you?

Mackenzie does a 360-degree spin between dribbles.

MACKENZIE  
Don't I look okay?

BROOKE  
(at a loss)  
I didn't think you'd be so...tall.

MACKENZIE  
(laughs)  
I'm gonna be in the WNBA. D'ja  
know that?

BROOKE  
(slowly)  
No...I didn't.

MACKENZIE  
(nods)  
Number one draft pick.

Brooke casts a sidelong glance at Clarence, who nods a  
confirmation.

Mackenzie picks up the ball and holds it chest-high.

MACKENZIE (CONT'D)  
Hey—wanna play?

Brooke throws up her hands defensively.

BROOKE  
Oh, I... I mean...I'm a  
cheerleader, not a jock. Uh,  
jockette.

Mackenzie tsks and tosses the ball to Clarence.

MACKENZIE  
You can play, right?

Clarence steps out onto the court, lazily dribbling the ball.

CLARENCE  
I'm not sure about this... I  
mean, I know these are special  
circumstances and all, but you're  
still a girl...

BROOKE  
(indignant)  
Hey!

An impish grin crosses Mackenzie's face, and she reaches out  
and swipes the ball away from Clarence. In one smooth motion  
she spins, drives to the basket, leaps, and slams the ball  
though the hoop. Then she tracks down the ball and trots back  
to where Clarence is looking dumfounded, and Brooke is jumping  
up and down and clapping delightedly.

MACKENZIE  
C'mon, sis. You never played with  
me in real life.

A curious expression descends upon Brooke's face.

BROOKE  
Why not?

Clarence looks back at her.

CLARENCE  
Well, for one thing, back there,  
you're seventeen years older than  
she is.

Brooke's face sours as she tries to wrap her mind around the  
idea of being in her late 30's.

MACKENZIE  
(staring at Clarence)  
Man, you must have had like NO  
girlfriends when you were alive.

CLARENCE  
(spreading his hands)  
What?

Mackenzie bounces the ball to Brooke.

MACKENZIE  
(beckoning)  
Come on. Two on one.

BROOKE  
Are you really that good?

MACKENZIE  
(wagging her eyebrows)  
Yeah, I am.

So Brooke dribbles the ball out onto the court...

CUT TO:

INT. SUPPLY ROOM

Josh and Lily are standing a few feet apart, arms crossed,  
sneaking glances at each other and quickly turning away before  
getting caught. Finally Josh walks away, and yanks on a gym  
mat that is resting against the wall. After the mat plops to  
the floor, he sits down on it glumly, chin in his hands.

JOSH  
You know, maybe our parents were  
right. Maybe we shouldn't have  
gotten married.

THAT throws Lily completely. She spins and gapes at him.

LILY  
WHAT?

JOSH  
Lily, we don't even know how to  
fight. All the books say we're  
supposed to talk things out. But  
all we do is...not talk. I mean,  
I love you more than anything in  
the world, but—I hate this.

LILY  
Baby, I hate this too! I don't  
wanna be mad all the time!

She sits down on the mat next to him.

LILY (CONT'D)  
It just hurt so much, that you  
were doing things behind my back.

JOSH  
It wasn't behind your back. Not  
really. I forgot all about it  
until the letter came.

LILY  
Wait—how did you even get involved  
with these people?

JOSH  
It was back in December...

EFFECT CUT TO:

FLASHBACK

INT. A CONFERENCE ROOM

A sign on the wall reads "EX-TEAM" and, underneath, "Burn Your  
Jockstrap". Josh is sitting at the conference table, along  
with a counselor.

COUNSELOR  
Here at Extraordinary Teens  
Escaping the Athletic Mentality,  
we seek to enrich those who have  
taken the bold step of swearing  
off school sports in favor of a  
more rewarding lifestyle.

JOSH  
(nodding)  
Yeah, that's what I want to  
do—enrich myself.  
It's just—I don't really know what  
I want to do, now.

COUNSELOR  
That's not surprising. Many ex-  
student jocks are unaware of the  
rich and diverse world of  
opportunities which exists outside  
the locker room. That's where we  
can help. With just a few short  
tests, we can pinpoint the non  
athletic activities best suited  
for you.

JOSH  
Hey, I'm game—I mean, I'm ready.

COUNSELOR  
(encouraging)  
There you go!

The counselor pushes a piece of paper across the table.

COUNSELOR (CONT'D)  
Just fill out this form, and we'll  
send you across the hall to our  
testing center. By the end of  
this afternoon, you'll be well on  
your way to a full and satisfying  
life without school sports.

DISSOLVE TO:

THE SUPPLY ROOM

JOSH  
Anyway, I never heard anything  
from them, and I just forgot about  
it.

LILY  
Until last week.

JOSH  
Yeah.  
(pause)  
There just wasn't any point in  
telling you, Lily. I'm not gonna  
take it anyway.

LILY  
Why not?

JOSH  
(surprised)  
Why not? Lily!

LILY  
They've set you up with a paid  
summer internship at the Pacific  
National Institute for  
Oceanographic Studies.

JOSH  
Yeah—in Monterey! Lily, we got  
married so I WOULDN'T have to move  
away.

LILY  
But that was for a whole year.  
This is just two months.

JOSH  
You're saying you think I should  
take it?

LILY  
I'm saying, you shouldn't turn it  
down, because of me. I don't want  
you to do that.

JOSH  
Baby, I don't wanna be away from  
you.

LILY  
I don't wanna be away from you  
either... But, realistically, we  
have to look at our financial  
prospects right now.

JOSH  
Well... It IS kinda a lot of  
money. I called them, just to,  
you know, check, and they said it  
would pay five thousand dollars  
for the summer.

LILY  
(goggling)  
My God, Josh!

JOSH  
And—I was thinking... Being  
around fish might be cool.

LILY  
Yes! You—you would be working  
with nature, helping to preserve  
our endangered marine wildlife...  
Hey, maybe you could get some time  
off at the end of July, and then I  
could come up there, and we could  
still go to Cure the Bay together.

JOSH  
Yeah, I bet they'd be down with  
that, seeing as it's an  
environmental thing and all.  
(cautiously)  
So...does this mean I'm taking the  
job?

LILY  
Do you want to?

JOSH  
(nodding slowly)  
Yeah. I think so.

LILY  
Then...I want you to, too.

JOSH  
And... We're not fighting  
anymore, right?

LILY  
(laughing)  
No, we're not fighting anymore.

JOSH  
Good.

Lily lays her head on Josh's shoulder.

LILY  
Baby, I was wrong. The silent  
treatment—it doesn't solve  
anything. It just...hurts both  
people.

JOSH  
So next time, we'll just yell and  
scream at each other, like other  
married people.

LILY  
(grinning)  
Yeah.

Josh wraps his arms around Lily and kisses her.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(conspiratorially)  
You know, Josh...

JOSH  
What?

Lily pats the mat meaningfully; Josh's eyes go wide when he  
realizes what she's suggesting.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Lily! We couldn't!  
(pause)  
Could we?

LILY  
The door's locked...

They grin at each other goofily.

SLIDE CUT TO:

EST. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - DAY

ANGLE: A CLOSED DOOR

The sign on the door reads: "Dr. Kilcare - Psychiatry"

CUT TO:

INT. DR. KILCARE'S OFFICE

The good doctor is sitting behind his desk, across from Cherry  
Cherry.

KILCARE  
Mrs. Cherry—unfortunately we  
haven't been able to pinpoint the  
cause of your daughter's  
hallucinations.

CHERRY CHERRY  
I knew it—you're all a bunch of  
quacks!

KILCARE  
(holding up a hand)  
However, we believe that the most  
effective form of treatment at  
this point...would be a lobotomy.

CHERRY CHERRY  
(brow furling)  
Ya wanna take part of her brain  
out?

KILCARE  
Well...essentially, yes.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Well, I don't know what good it's  
gonna do, cuttin' out somethin'  
that ain't there to begin with.  
(throws up her hands)  
But—you're the docs.

She fishes into her bag and pulls out a couple of thick  
bundles of cash, which she sets on the desk.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
I hope this'll cover it.

The doctor's eyes light up as he snaps up the money.

KILCARE  
We'll schedule the procedure for  
tomorrow evening.  
(pause)  
You, ah, realize that she might  
need...um...longer-term care  
after.

CHERRY CHERRY  
I'll pay whatever it takes.

KILCARE  
(grinning)  
That's what we like to hear.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sam walks up to the door of the Supply Room and unlocks it.

SAM  
(opening the door)  
Okay, I hope you two aren't still—

Sam takes one step in before gasping and bolting from the room,  
flattening herself against the wall with her hands over her  
eyes.

JOSH/LILY  
(from inside)  
Sorry!

Sam takes a moment to try to start breathing again.

SAM  
Uh...ah...key?

She takes the key and holds it blindly through the open door.

JOSH  
(from inside)  
Thanks!

Sam pulls her hand back and shakes her arms, trying to get the  
heebie-jeebies out of her system.

SAM  
Okay...uh...you guys just...come  
out...uh...whenever, okay...?

LILY  
(from inside)  
Thanks, Sam!

The door closes and locks from the inside. Sam grabs her  
knees for a second, taking a couple of deep breaths, before  
moving off, none too steadily.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**ACT THREE**

FADE IN:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - THE NEXT DAY

Another establishing shot.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM

Lily, Sam and Carmen are holding a conference.

CARMEN  
Okay, what is so important?

LILY  
I need you guys to help me save  
Mary Cherry.

SAM  
Okay, normally, I try to  
sympathize with Mary Cherry—but  
right now, we are just moments  
away from walking into chemistry  
class and dooming ourselves to a  
long, hot, boring stretch of  
summer school.

LILY  
Guys! This is serious! I hacked  
into the hospital database, and  
they have her scheduled for a  
lobotomy at four-thirty this  
afternoon!

CARMEN  
You know, they ARE doctors—okay,  
so they're greedy and corrupt, but  
still, they're doctors.  
Maybe...maybe a lobotomy is the  
best thing for her.

LILY  
But she's not crazy! I know  
what's wrong with her! Look—I got  
into her locker, and I found a  
bunch of these.

She holds up an empty glass bottle with a lightning bolt  
label.

Carmen takes the bottle.

CARMEN  
Yeah, this is that new energy  
drink. Mary Cherry was guzzling  
these by the case when we were  
working out for Bring It tryouts.  
She swore it melted off body fat.

LILY  
But I read at health-food-watch  
dot-com that this drink contains  
the extract from an exotic herb  
from Thailand. I did some  
research, and I found out that  
ingesting this extract can cause  
psychotic behavior!

SAM  
So you think Mary Cherry had an  
allergic reaction to this stuff.

LILY  
Exactly! But, it said the effects  
go away after a week to ten days.  
She should be fine now—well, as  
fine as she usually is. Except  
that she's locked in the psych  
ward, about to get her brain cut  
up!

SAM  
Okay, you've convinced me.  
So...we just tell the doctors what  
the problem is.

CARMEN  
Yeah, but... They wanna put her  
in an institution and milk her for  
her mother's money. They might  
not even WANT to listen to us.

LILY  
If we can get her out of there,  
then we can prove that she's back  
to normal.

SAM  
So—we need a plan.

Carmen and Sam look at Lily expectantly.

SAM (CONT'D)  
You don't have a plan?

LILY  
(defensively)  
I'm working on it. I need you  
guys to meet me at the hospital  
right after school.

Sam and Carmen exchange glances.

CARMEN  
We're there.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - MOMENTS LATER

Lily, Carmen and Sam walk in together.

GLASS  
(looking up)  
About time! McPherson, get the  
door.

Sam turns back and closes the door before taking her seat.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Now, then! In front of you, you  
will find the STAR-7 chemistry  
test. You will have until the end  
of class to complete this test.  
You will then place your completed  
tests in this box.

She taps a cardboard box on the table.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
They will then be scored according  
to this key.

She holds up a booklet labeled "Answer Key", and deliberately  
lays it on the table.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Now, to ensure that I am not  
bombarded with a host of pointless  
questions, I am going to curl up  
with the latest issue of "Purrfect  
Breeding" and a Barry Manilow  
greatest hits CD.  
I do NOT expect to be disturbed  
unless the building is burning  
down! UNDERSTOOD?

The kids trade looks. Miss Glass sits down, sets a pair of  
earphones over her ears, unfolds her magazine, and turns away  
from the class.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
(waving over the back of the chair)  
Begin!

Miss Glass relaxes, while behind her there is a mad scramble  
for the answer key. In a second, everyone is crowded around  
the table, grabbing for the booklet.

SAM  
(waving her hands)  
Hang on, everybody! Wait! Hold  
on!

Finally she gets everyone's attention.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Look, we owe it to ourselves, to  
do this the right way.  
(pause)  
One person reads the answers out  
loud, and everyone writes them  
down.

Everyone nods in general agreement.

CUT INTO:

MONTAGE

of Sam calling out the answers, the other kids filling in  
bubbles, and finally tests being tossed into the cardboard  
box.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - LATER

Miss Glass takes off her headphones and stands up. The answer  
key is back on the table, and the kids are all sitting  
innocently at their seats. She reaches over and flips through  
the tests in the box.

GLASS  
I assume there won't be any summer  
school this year?

SAM  
Oh, I think you can count on that,  
Miss Glass.

The bell rings.

GLASS  
Good!

Everyone breaks for the door.

EFFECT CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - LATER

Lily and Carmen are huddled in the corridor.

CARMEN  
I dunno about this...

LILY  
It'll work. Trust me.

SAM (O.S.)  
Well, guys? What do you think?

Carmen and Lily turn around.

ANGLE: SAM

having just stepped out of a restroom. She has her hair up,  
and is wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Pinned to her  
lapel is a fake hospital ID badge.

LILY  
Not bad.

SAM  
Okay—wish me luck.

Sam strides purposefully towards the nurse's desk. The nurse  
looks up as she approaches.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(trying to sound authoritative)  
Excuse me...I'd like to see Mary  
Cherry? She's a patient here.

Before the nurse can answer, a doctor—a real doctor—appears at  
Sam's side.

BUCKMAN  
Can I help you? I'm Dr. Buckman.  
I'm on Miss Cherry's case. And  
you are...?

SAM  
(thinking fast)  
Ah, um, Dr...McPherson.

She abruptly sticks out her hand, and gets it shaken.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Yes, uh, Miss Cherry's mother,  
Cherry Cherry, she, ah, just flew  
me in from, uh, Geneva, where I've  
been studying, um, brain surgery.

BUCKMAN  
(nodding)  
Mrs. Cherry does seem to enjoy  
spending money. You're the third  
expert we've had in here in the  
last week.

SAM  
(laughing nervously)  
Uh, right!

BUCKMAN  
No offense, but you seem a  
bit...young.

SAM  
(waves dismissively)  
Please, no Doogie Howser jokes.  
I've already heard them all.

BUCKMAN  
Sorry... So, will you be  
performing the procedure?

SAM  
Oh—no, no...I'll just be, um,  
observing.

BUCKMAN  
To tell you the truth, I'm a bit  
relieved. This will be my first  
lobotomy—on a live person, I mean.  
Say, do you mind if I go over the  
procedure with you? I'd welcome  
your input.

SAM  
(at a loss)  
Well, ah...

Dr. Buckman opens a folder on the counter and begins tracing  
over x-rays with his finger.

BUCKMAN  
I thought I'd make the first  
incision here, moving  
laterally...

As Buckman continues talking, Sam looks back at where Carmen  
and Lily are discreetly watching, throwing her hands up in a  
silent plea for help. Lily makes a "keep going" motion.

CARMEN  
She's in trouble. Should I pull  
the fire alarm?

LILY  
No, no—she can handle it.

CARMEN  
(considers)  
Should I find out where the fire  
alarm IS?

LILY  
Okay, that might be a good idea.

CARMEN  
Gotcha.

Meanwhile, Sam turns her attention back to Dr. Buckman just as  
he is finishing up.

BUCKMAN  
...and then I'll close using a  
radial stitching pattern.

He closes the folder and looks at her expectedly.

SAM  
(nodding)  
Ah, it's...exactly what I would  
do.

BUCKMAN  
(flirting)  
You know, I meant what I said  
before. Without the glasses and  
with your hair different, you  
could really pass for a teenager.

SAM  
Yes, if I'd been smart, I would've  
gone to acting school. I could be  
on "Roswell" right now.  
(shrugs)  
But—medicine called, and here I  
am.  
(changing the subject)  
Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to  
check in on the patient personally  
for a few minutes.

BUCKMAN  
Oh—of course.  
(to the nurse)  
I need the key to six?

The nurse fishes a key out of a drawer and hands it to Dr.  
Buckman, who in turn hands it over to Sam.

BUCKMAN (CONT'D)  
She's in iso room six.  
(pointing)  
Down the hall, turn right, last  
door on the left. You don't have  
to worry—we've got her strapped up  
tight. She was quite violent when  
she was admitted.

SAM  
Thank you, doctor.

BUCKMAN  
(checking his watch)  
Well, I've got another patient to  
see.

He walks away.

BUCKMAN (CONT'D)  
(calling back)  
I'll see you in scrubs!

SAM  
Um, yes!  
(trailing off)  
That's, ah...exactly where you'll  
see me...

Sam takes off down the corridor as quickly as she can without  
being conspicuous.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM

Cherry Cherry is sitting quietly on the tuffet when Miss Glass  
comes in, whistling.

GLASS  
Oh—I didn't realize...anyone was  
in here.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Greetings, Bobbi Glass. Yes, I,  
Cherry Cherry, am indulgin' in a  
moment of reflection. Seein' as  
how my only daughter has gone  
'round the bend, I'm here,  
communin' with her  
spirit...whatever that was.

GLASS  
Well, she definitely spent more  
time here than in my class.  
(considers)  
Or, any other class.

Cherry Cherry dabs delicately at her eye with a handkerchief.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Um, I'll just—let you get back to  
your communioning.

With that, Miss Glass backs out the door.

CUT TO:

INT. MARY CHERRY'S ROOM

The door cracks open, and Sam pokes her head in. She rushes  
over to the bed where Mary Cherry is lying, wrapped in a  
straightjacket. As she motions Lily inside, Mary Cherry opens  
her eyes.

MARY CHERRY  
Spam? Oh, Lord, I knew it—I've  
died and gone to Hell!

SAM  
(rolls her eyes)  
You're not in Hell, Mary Cherry,  
you're in the hospital. We're  
rescuing you.

MARY CHERRY  
We?

She turns her head and focuses on Lily

MARY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Lil Lily! I've been in a  
nightmare—I dreamed, that I had an  
identical hip-hop twin sister, and  
she sent me to an orphanage, and  
then my Mama, who was really my  
Daddy, showed up, and took me  
home, and—

LILY  
(holding up a hand)  
Mary Cherry, relax. You just had  
a bad reaction to that energy  
drink you were drinking so much  
of. You should be completely back  
to normal by now.

MARY CHERRY  
Is that all? Well, then, get this  
thing offa me, and get me the heck  
outta here!

SAM  
(nods)  
Yep—she's back to normal.  
(looking around)  
Where's Carmen?

LILY  
I, uh...kinda lost her.

Sam throws up her hands quizzically.

SAM  
Okay, help me...

Together Sam and Lily get Mary Cherry up into a sitting  
position, and Sam begins to inspect the buckles of the  
straightjacket.

MARY CHERRY  
(impatiently)  
What're you doin' back there,  
Spam?

SAM  
Mary Cherry, if you don't be  
quiet, I'm gonna let them do that  
lobotomy on you.

Just then Carmen appears in the doorway, pssting urgently

CARMEN  
Guys! There's doctors coming this  
way!

SAM  
Uh-oh. Okay, we have to do this  
later. Come on—

Sam and Lily stand Mary Cherry up and help her hobble to the  
door. Carmen is there with a gurney parked in the corridor.

LILY  
What's this?

CARMEN  
Trust me—just get her on it!

LILY  
(to Mary Cherry)  
Okay, up you go...

With some grunting and heaving, they manage to get Mary Cherry  
laid out on the gurney. Carmen throws a sheet over her, and  
they start to push her down the hallway. Unfortunately, at  
the first intersection a pair of doctors walking down the  
cross-corridor spot them.

DOCTOR #1  
Hey! What are you doing?

Sam looks at Lily.

SAM  
Now what?

LILY  
RUN!

They take off, pushing the gurney wildly down the corridor,  
with the doctors in close pursuit.

DOCTOR #1  
Stop! Call Security!

SAM  
(to Lily)  
I thought you had a plan!

LILY  
This IS the plan!

CARMEN  
(pointing)  
Elevator!

With Sam pushing the gurney, the run pell-mell for the  
elevator at the end of the hall.

LILY  
Are you sure you know that you're  
doing?

CARMEN  
Trust me! I saw this in "Star  
Trek IV"—it worked like a charm!

Lily runs ahead and pushes the call button. The doors open  
and they pile inside, with their pursuers just seconds behind.  
Carmen frantically pushes the "Door Close" button, and as the  
doors close:

LILY  
(looking over at Carmen)  
Didn't they have TRANSPORTERS in  
"Star Trek IV"?

CARMEN  
Oops...

The doors close just in the nick of time.

CUT TO:

INT. THE ELEVATOR CAR - CONTINUOUS

Sam looks at the panel and see that Carmen has pushed the "L"  
button.

SAM  
No—second floor! Second floor!

As Carmen presses the "2" button, Sam starts ripping open the  
straps of Mary Cherry's straightjacket.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(to Lily)  
Get her legs!

In a few moments, Sam is pulling the straightjacket off of  
Mary Cherry. Lily reaches into her bag and pulls out a dress,  
handing it to her, while Sam shucks her lab coat.

LILY  
Here, put this on!

Mary Cherry examines the garment critically.

MARY CHERRY  
Is this OFF THE RACK?

LILY  
Mary Cherry!

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, all right...

CARMEN  
(to Lily)  
YOU saw "Star Trek IV"?

LILY  
Well, yeah, it's the one where  
they—

Carmen realizes where Lily's going:

LILY/CARMEN  
(simultaneously)  
—save the whales.

CARMEN  
(rolls her eyes)  
...of course.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - MOMENTS LATER

On the second floor, the elevator doors open. The girls peek  
out, then run down the hallway, Sam leading the way.

SAM  
Come on!

LILY  
Sam, where are we going?

Sam opens a plain, unmarked door leading to a narrow set of  
stairs.

SAM  
I learned about this when Harrison  
was here. Come on!

CUT TO:

EXT. HOSPITAL BUILDING

A service door opens, and the girls come rushing out. They  
check around, then take off across the parking lot.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM - LATER

Cherry Cherry turns in astonishment as the girls come in.

MARY CHERRY  
Mama! What are you doing here?

CHERRY CHERRY  
More important, child, is what are  
YOU doing here? Did they cut  
your brain up already?

MARY CHERRY  
No, Mama, I am cured! I am one  
hundred-percent sane!

Sam throws a sardonic glance at Lily.

CHERRY CHERRY  
(peering closely)  
Are you sure?

MARY CHERRY  
(grinning)  
Cross my heart!

CHERRY CHERRY  
Well, praise Jesus!

As Cherry Cherry heads for her, Mary Cherry throws open her  
arms and rushes towards her. Of course, Cherry Cherry walks  
right past her daughter, and she tumbles to the floor.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Now I can face the Board of  
Directors again!

Cherry Cherry sweeps right past the girls and out the door.

CARMEN  
Guys, I think our work here is  
done.

She and Sam trade nods, and they turn and walk out; while Mary  
Cherry picks herself up, still grinning, and gives Lily two  
big thumbs up.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**ACT FOUR**

FADE IN:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM

From off-screen, various moans and groans can be heard. Then  
Brooke walks in and flops down on the sofa, followed by  
Clarence, who turns out to be the source of the groaning. He  
collapses heavily into an overstuffed chair.

BROOKE  
(eyeing Clarence critically)  
You need to work out more.

CLARENCE  
(huffing)  
That's the first time...I've been  
roped...into a basketball game...

Brooke rolls her eyes and, out of habit, picks up the TV  
remote and clicks it. She blinks in surprise when the TV  
actually comes on.

BROOKE  
(leaning forward)  
Hey—why didn't you tell me the TV  
worked?

A shadow of concern crosses Clarence's face.

CLARENCE  
Ah...Brooke, I'm not sure that's  
a—

BROOKE  
(watching the TV)  
What's this?

CUT TO:

INSERT: THE TV SCREEN

INT. AN ARENA

The scene of a girls' basketball game. Superimposed on the  
screen are "2022 NCAA Championship", and, lined up in a row  
underneath, are a clock labeled "2nd Half", which is ticking  
down from 05:15, then "UConn 42" and "UCLA 95".

Down on the court, a UConn player has the ball, as the play-by  
play announcer and color commentator breathlessly follow the  
action:

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
Pierce holds the ball, looking for  
Nickens in the post.

COMMENTATOR (O.S.)  
They have to force the UCLA  
defense to extend, and start  
making perimeter shots. NOTHING  
is working inside for UConn now.

The ball is bounce-passed to another UConn player inside, who  
dribbles a couple of times, then spins towards the basket.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
Nickens with the ball, curls into  
the lane—

Just as she is shooting the ball, from the side Mackenzie  
leaps across and swats it away, eliciting a roar from the  
crowd.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
—BLOCKED BY MCQUEEN!

Another UConn player picks up the ball; Mackenzie runs over to  
guard her.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Deflected to Coleman. That's  
McQueen's sixth block.

COMMENTATOR (O.S.)  
Inside is death for UConn; they  
cannot get past the long arms of  
Mackenzie McQueen.

While the UConn player looks for someone to pass the ball to,  
Mackenzie reaches out and swipes the ball away, sprinting down  
the court with it.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.)  
McQueen with the steal! Rudin is  
back on defense.

As the lone UConn player backpedals full-speed towards the  
basket, Mackenzie pulls up short twenty feet away, and fires  
the ball up.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
McQueen—FOR THREE!

The ball swishes through the basket, and the crowd erupts.  
The referee blows his whistle, and the players start to walk  
off the court.

ANNOUNCER (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Fifty-seven points for Mackenzie  
McQueen! UConn calls its last  
time-out, but they have no answer  
for McQueen!

COMMENTATOR (O.S.)  
There IS no answer for Mackenzie  
McQueen; she is EVERYWHERE today!

CUT TO:

THE MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM

Brooke is on the edge of the sofa, enraptured.

BROOKE  
(awed)  
Wow... She really IS good.

She looks down at the remote in her hand, thinking.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Hey—can I get other people on this  
thing? I wanna see what Nicole's  
prison cell looks like.

Clarence, who had been caught up in the excitement along with  
Brooke, frowns again now.

CLARENCE  
Brooke, maybe you shouldn't—

But Brooke is already flipping channels. Clarence gets up and  
steps over to her, intent on taking the remote away—but by the  
time he gets there, it's too late: she has found what he was  
afraid she'd find. As she watches the screen, her face  
crumples and, finally, she starts to cry.

CUT TO:

INSERT: THE TV SCREEN

INT. A DELIVERY ROOM

Where Sam is in labor, while Harrison holds her hand and wipes  
her forehead.

DOCTOR #2  
Okay, Sam, we're going to need a  
really big push the next time  
around.

Sam grabs Harrison's arm.

SAM  
(panting)  
It's too late to call this off,  
right? Right. Okay.

DOCTOR #2  
Okay, here we go—one, two,  
three...PUSH!

Sam grits her teeth, tenses, and with a muffled squeal,  
pushes. Meanwhile, Harrison yelps as she crushes his hand.

DOCTOR #2 (CONT'D)  
All right, you're doing fine, one  
more time... One, two, three,  
PUSH!

Sam obedient curls up and pushes again.

SAM  
OHHH, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS  
ANYMORE!

DOCTOR #2  
You're almost there, just one more  
big—PUSH!

She screams and pushes one more time, then collapses back,  
panting. Harrison looks at the doctor expectantly; a moment  
later, the baby's crying fills the room.

DOCTOR #2 (CONT'D)  
Congratulations—it's a boy.

The doctor brings the wrapped-up newborn and puts him in Sam's  
arms. She and Harrison grin at each other, and their son.

CUT TO:

THE MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM

Clarence takes the remote from Brooke's unresisting hand and  
clicks the TV off.

BROOKE  
(wiping her eyes)  
He really does love her.

CLARENCE  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
You knew.

She looks at him.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
You said you helped Harrison. You  
knew what his future was.

Clarence looks away.

CLARENCE  
It's only a possibility, Brooke.  
Nothing's written in stone...  
anymore. You just have to have  
faith. Good things will happen, I  
promise.

Brooke has her face buried in her hands, sniffling.

CLARENCE (CONT'D)  
Okay, this is bad. Look, why  
don't we go do something fun? You  
look like you could use some  
cheering up. I know I could.  
Hey—how about rollerblading?  
Or—or skateboarding? If I  
remember right, you were not bad  
on that board back in the  
hospital.

Brooke wipes her eyes clear.

BROOKE  
(tonelessly)  
No.

CLARENCE  
No?

She stands up.

BROOKE  
I know.

CLARENCE  
(nervously)  
Ah...know what?

BROOKE  
I know where I'm going now.

Without another word, she walks away.

CLARENCE  
Oh, hey, wait up!

He scrambles to his feet and takes off after her.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - EVENING

Sam is sitting by Brooke's bed. Harrison comes up and puts  
his hand on her shoulder.

HARRISON  
How is she?

SAM  
(looking down at Brooke)  
The same.

Sam stifles a yawn.

HARRISON  
Why don't you take a break?

Sam gets up, and Harrison sits in her place.

SAM  
I'll be back in a little while.

HARRISON  
Oh, no rush.

As Sam walks away, Harrison takes Brooke's hand and kisses it,  
stifling his own yawn.

CUT TO:

EXT. A STREET - TWILIGHT

Brooke is walking quickly down another deserted street, while  
Clarence scrambles to keep up.

CLARENCE  
Brooke! Come on, slow down!

Brooke walks on, unheeding.

CLARENCE (CONT'D)  
Brooke, stop! You're not in the  
right state of mind to do this!

BROOKE  
My state of mind is just fine,  
thank you.

CLARENCE  
Would you LISTEN to yourself?

Brooke stops in front of a nondescript little building.

BROOKE  
This is it, isn't it?

CLARENCE  
(emphatically)  
Brooke, I really want you to  
reconsider.

Brooke steps up to the front door.

BROOKE  
Coming?

Clarence shakes his head grimly.

CLARENCE  
I can only take you this far. If  
you're going to go through that  
door, you have to do it all by  
yourself.

She thinks about that for a moment, then jogs back the few  
steps to him. She takes his hands in hers, and pecks him on  
the cheek.

BROOKE  
Thank you.

She backs away.

CLARENCE  
Brooke—

But Brooke raises a hand in farewell, pushes the door open and  
steps inside.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS

The only thing inside the shallow lobby of the building is a  
plain counter along the back wall. Standing behind it, Brooke  
sees the same hostess who greeted her back at the restaurant.  
Boldly she steps up to the counter.

HOSTESS  
(looking up)  
Name?

BROOKE  
(steady this time)  
Brooke McQueen.

HOSTESS  
(nods)  
Through the door at the end of the  
hall.

Brooke looks in the direction of the nod, and sees a long,  
wide hallway (much longer than the size of the building). At  
the end of the hall is a doorway, filled with blazing white  
light. She resolutely starts walking down the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE STREET

A peal of thunder fills the air. Clarence looks skyward.

CLARENCE  
You're up there! YOU do  
something!

CUT TO:

INT. THE HALLWAY

Brooke walks unflinchingly towards the light.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Harrison is asleep, his head resting on the hand which still  
holds Brooke's.

And on the EKG monitor, the steady pulse line spikes once.

CUT TO:

THE HALLWAY

Brooke is still walking steadily forward. But just a few  
steps away from the end of the hall, a whispery, indistinct  
voice makes her falter.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Brooooke...

Her pace broken, she looks up, down and around. The voice  
grows stronger:

VOICE (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Brooke...

Finally she turns completely around—and sees Harrison standing  
there, perhaps twenty feet behind her.

BROOKE  
(puzzled)  
Harrison?

HARRISON  
Brooke... What are you doing?

His eyes shift past her to the light, and he gasps as he  
realizes its meaning.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Oh, Brooke...no!

She manages a wan smile.

BROOKE  
It's time.

HARRISON  
(anguished)  
No... You're getting better, and  
you'll wake up soon, and...

Brooke shakes her head wistfully.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(desperately)  
Brooke, please... You  
can't—leave... What about your  
dad? And Sam, and—and Mackenzie?

BROOKE  
She'll be fine. You'll all be  
fine... I know.

HARRISON  
(choking up)  
Brooke—please...don't—

BROOKE  
I'm sorry—  
(nods towards the light)  
—I have to go now.

She turns away and begins walking the last few feet.

HARRISON  
(panicking)  
NOOO! Brooke! Stop!

Brooke walks on.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
BROOKE, I LOVE YOU!

And halfway through the doorway, bathed in the brilliant white  
light, Brooke turns, and—

CUT TO:

BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

—Harrison starts awake, to the sounds of alarms going off all  
over the room.

A doctor and nurse run into the room; the nurse pulls Harrison  
up and pushes him outside.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

As more people rush by and into the room, Harrison bangs his  
hand weakly against the wall, sobbing, and slides down to the  
floor. From the end of the corridor Sam comes running full  
tilt; falling to her knees, she wraps her arms around him.  
They hold each other, rocking, as Sam begins to cry along with  
Harrison.

Finally a strong hand takes hold of Sam's shoulder and lifts  
her up; she grabs Harrison and pulls him up as well. As  
various people are leaving Brooke's room, they stand at the  
doorway, looking in.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

A human curtain of white coats surrounds Brooke's bed, which  
gradually parts as people turn and walk out. Finally Sam and  
Harrison are able to see Brooke lying there—her eyes open.  
She turns her head ever so slightly towards them, and manages  
to lift one hand briefly. Sam cries out and runs to the bed,  
gingerly hugging her, while Harrison stands there, fresh tears  
running down his cheeks.

FADE TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**THE END**


End file.
